creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
"Lebt dein Bruder noch?"
Ich weiß nicht mehr, wann genau es passierte. Dass ich ihn auf „Steam“ gefunden und geaddet habe, meine ich. Auf seinem Profil hatte er sehr viele Informationen über sich aufgelistet, die vor meinem inneren Auge das Bild eines gutherzigen und niedlichen Menschen entstehen ließen. Ich fügte ihn meiner Freundesliste hinzu. Wie schrieben wochenlang, und irgendwann gab ich ihm meine Nummer. Und obwohl wir über „WhatsApp“ hätten schreiben können, ging's auf „ Steam“ weiter. Ich betrachtete lange sein Profilbild. Ein Selbstportrait, ein Foto, keine Zeichnung oder dergleichen. Er sah wirklich liebenswert aus. Wir spielten selten zusammen, da er immer „Cs:Go“ spielte. Ich war eher der „Gmod“- Fanatiker. Trotzdem begrüßten wir uns jeden Tag, schrieben und verabschiedeten uns auch immer. Doch dann kam der Tag, ab dem er kaum noch antwortete. Ich fürchtete, wie immer, einen Freund durch meine Aufdringlichkeit vergrault zu haben. Doch er versicherte mir knapp, dass es nichts damit zu tun habe. Aber er strafte mich weiter mit Schweigen. Ein Jahr oder so verging, und ich erzählte ihm, dass ich in naher Zukunft zwei Wochen allein zu Hause sein würde. Er war sehr daran interessiert, mich zu besuchen. Ich rückte mit der Adresse raus. Wie dumm ich doch war, jemandem, den ich kaum kenne, meine Adresse zu geben... Ich hätte auch direkt mein Grab schaufeln können. Er hatte auch schon eins geschaufelt, wie sich herausstellte. Mindestens. Ich spielte „Kingdoms of Amalur: Reckoning“, als er es mir mal wieder schrieb. Kein „Hallo“ oder dergleichen. Er fragte: „Hast du eine Schwester?“ Ich entgegnete, dass ich einen jüngeren Bruder habe, und schob die Frage hinterher, warum er sich nicht nach Geschwistern erkundigte. Ich weiß nicht, ob jemand meine Verwunderung über die Frage nachvollziehen kann, aber ich hatte dieses ungute Gefühl, dass er auf etwas hinaus wollte. Seine Antwort lautete: „Lebt er noch?“ Aus irgendeinem Grund traf mich diese Frage wie ein Tritt in die Eier... Erneut erkundigte ich mich, warum er mir so komische Fragen stellte, und er erzählte mir, dass seine Schwester tot sei. Er habe sie umgebracht. Ich fragte ihn in verblendeter Gutgläubigkeit, ob, oder eher, was für ein Unfall passiert war. Im Unglauben an einen Mord redete ich mir das nun mal ein. „Es war kein Unfall,“ fuhr er fort, „Ich und mein Bruder töteten sie und beerdigten sie im Wald.“ Ich festigte meinen Standpunkt, dass ich ihm nicht glaube, da ich keinen Grund für so eine Tat sähe. Also erzählte er mir, dass sie sie hassten. Und als ich weiter bohrte, antwortete er nicht mehr. Mein Instinkt glaubte ihm jedes Wort. Mein Verstand wollte mir einreden, dass er mich nur auf eine zugegeben kreative Weise abschrecken wollte, damit ich aufhörte, ihn mit meinem endlosen Getexte zu nerven. Am nächsten Tag fand ich ihn nicht mehr auf Steam und meine Nachrichten in WhatsApp kamen nicht mehr an. Er hatte mich überall geblockt. Und ich bekam es mit der Angst zu tun, und der Instinkt fraß den Verstand. Ich hatte einem potentiell Wahnsinnigen meine Adresse gegeben. Und er wusste, dass ich allein sein würde. Und ich hatte dieses Gefühl... Die schreckliche Gewissheit, dass er zu mir kommen würde. Die Wochen vergingen, und ehe ich es bemerkte, standen die Herbstferien vor der Tür. Zwei Wochen alleine. 14 Tage. Und jeden Tag mochte er kommen. Und natürlich mussten meine idiotischen Freunde, die mich eigentlich besuchen wollten, doch alle auf den letzten Drücker in den Urlaub fahren. Ich war also wirklich alleine. Ich entschied mich, die mir gegebenen Mittel zur Selbstverteidigung nicht außer Acht zu lassen. Mein Vater war nämlich Zeit seines Lebens Dachdecker. Also standen mir wenigstens zig Äxte, Hämmer, Messer und dergleichen zur Verfügung. Dann vergingen die Tage und Nächte. Die Nächte eher langsam. Fürchterlich langsam. Mir war ständig, als hörte ich Schritte, Poltern, Knarzen und Kratzen. Meine Angst und die lebhafte Fantasie verwandelten die Schatten der Dunkelheit am Rande meines Blickfeldes in die Monster der Nacht. Dann war es so weit. Es gewitterte heftig, und der Platzregen vertrieb die Hitze des Spätsommers endgültig. Ein Bus, und das mitten in der Nacht, hielt vor meinem Haus. Die Frontscheibe war vollkommen zerschmettert. Die Lampen erhellten die Nacht und die Vorderseite des Hauses, schienen direkt in mein Zimmer. Ich griff mein Messer und die kleine Spaltaxt, mit der man Anmachholz hackt. Dann zog ich mich, so schnell ich konnte, an, warf mir den alten Ledermantel aus den jungen Tagen meines Vaters über und zog die festen Stiefel an. Ich versteckte die beiden Waffen, so gut es ging, unter dem Mantel. Ich wollte ihn etwas überraschen. Dann ging ich raus in den Regen, um meinen Freund gebührend zu begrüßen. Etwas trieb mich. Der Instinkt. Ich musste es beenden. Jetzt oder nie. Als ich den Bus erreichte, bemerkte ich einen Geruch. Als hätte ich eine Centmünze in den Mund genommen. Dieser Geschmack... Kupfer. Nur als Geruch. Ich weiß nicht genau, wieso mir der Geruch vor dem bizarren Bild auffiel, das sich mir darbot. Der Boden des Busses war mit Blut besudelt. Niemand zu sehen. Die Tür stand weit offen. Meine Hand war schon längst zum Stiel der Axt gewandert, doch ließ ich sie immer noch versteckt. Ich schaute mich um und ließ den Instinkt Überhand gewinnen. Es hieß mit größter Wahrscheinlichkeit „Er oder ich“. Ich bemerkte seine Fußabdrücke, die in den Wald führten. Ich hatte keine Taschenlampe mitgenommen. Er würde mich wahrscheinlich eh beobachten, aber ich musste meine Lage ja nicht noch mit blinkenden Schildern preisgeben. Wie vorher bei der Axt ließ der Instinkt meine Hand zum Messer fahren und befreite dieses aus seinem Gefängnis. Senkrecht nach unten zeigte dessen Spitze, als ich den Griff fest mit meiner Faust umschloss. Da! Ein Rascheln! Ich stürmte hin, aber es wartete natürlich nicht auf mich. Es versuchte, Distanz aufzubauen. Ich hörte etwas einrasten, zurückschnellen und klicken. Ein Schuss folgte und ein lähmender Schmerz ließ mein linkes Bein erschlaffen. Und dann kam er auf mich zu. Das feige Stück. Diese verdammte Pussy! Ich fragte ihn mit angestrengter Stimme, wieso er diese Scheiße mit mir abziehe, aber er antwortete nicht. Aber ich glaubte, ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen zu erkennen. Er zielte auf meinen Kopf, doch als er abdrückte, ertönte nichts als ein Klicken. Leider hatte ich das Messer fallen gelassen. Aber ich hatte noch die Axt! Während er noch mehrmals abdrückte, löste ich sie vorsichtig aus der Halterung. Ich hatte es schnell hinbekommen, und bevor er wusste, wie ihm geschah, hatte ich schon ausgeholt. Mit all meiner Kraft ließ ich das gewetzte Blatt der Axt in sein rechtes Bein fliegen. Er knickte ein und schrie auf. Mehrere Hiebe meinerseits folgten, nachdem ich mich trotz des mittlerweile lärmenden Schmerzes hingekniet hatte. Einer traf ihn in den Arm, an dem die Hand, die die Pistole hielt, hing, und wieder schrie er wie am Spieß. Die Schuldgefühle, die mich sonst schnell plagten, blieben aus. Das lag wohl am Adrenalin. Der nächste Schlag traf ihn am Bauch und zerfetzte seine Eingeweide. Dann beendete ich es mit einem Hieb auf den Kopf. Er war tot. Erleichtert und erschöpft vor Anstrengung und Schmerz ließ ich die Axt los. Dann schlief ich ein. Ich wachte im Morgengrauen auf. Als mir klar wurde, was passiert war, schreckte ich auf. Ich konnte sogar aufstehen. Es war zum Glück nur ein Streifschuss gewesen. Ich versteckte ihn und rief die Polizei. Ich erzählte ihnen nicht, dass ich jemanden getötet hatte. Und der Regen hatte die Spuren weggewaschen. Ich meinte, ein Wahnsinniger hätte mich angegriffen und wäre dann abgehauen. Aus irgendwelchen Gründen, die ich nie verstanden habe, glaubten sie das. Sie gingen nicht in den Wald. Ich tötete ihn. Es war kein Unfall. Ich beerdigte ihn im Wald. Niemand weiß es. Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Mord